Our Story
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Prequel to Give Me Hope. This is the story of how Katniss and Peeta got back together. Katniss loves Peeta but she doesn't think he loves her anymore. What happens when Gale tries too end things between them?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my chair looking at nothing in particular. Peeta got back yesterday. Haymitch told me that he's doing better. I wonder if he has gotten better. I still can't believe it. I can't believe that the Capitol would do this to him but I can't say I'm not surprised. This is something that the Capitol would do. He planted primroses in my garden yesterday. I miss him, I can admit that. I really miss it when he kept the nightmares away. The nightmares come every day, I'm afraid to fall asleep at night.

The door opens and someone walks in. I know its not Haymitch because he would make a lot more noise than this person. I turn around.

"Hey Brainless" Johanna says

"I thought you hated me" I say

She shrugs. "I make everyone feel like I hate them"

I nod. We sit in silence for a few minutes until she finally speaks again. "You know he's gotten better" She says

"How do you know?" I ask

"I visited him in the Capitol" she says. "I also went to every District and saw some people"

"That's nice" I say truthfully

"Gale misses you" She says out of the blue

I shrug. "Leave Gale where he is. I don't want to be bothered by him" I say

"He seems a little out of it"

This catches my attention. "What do you mean?" I ask

"He seems more…darker" She finally says

I sigh. I'm just glad he isn't here" I say

"I would stay away from him"

Someone knocks on the door. Maybe more reporters asking more stupid questions. I quickly get up and answer it. Its Peeta.

"Hi, Katniss"

I give him a slight nod then open the door for him. He steps in.

"How are you Peeta?" I ask

"Alright" He simply answers

I can see it in his eyes that he's still struggling. I am too. I'm an absolute wreck.

"Someday it'll be better" I mutter to myself

We walk into the living room. Johanna looks up at us and goes and hugs Peeta. I sit down and watch them talking about things. I wish it was me that the Capitol took instead of Peeta. Peeta deserves to live a happy life but its all my fault that he is different. Its my fault that a lot of people died. Its my fault that Prim...

"Katniss whats wrong?"Peeta asks me

I didn't realise that I started to cry. I just wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm fine" I say

I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't believe me. Crap. I stand up and walk upstairs into my room. He knocks on my door a couple of minutes later.

"You want to talk about whatever bothering you?" He says

"Sure" I say

**I'm so excited for this story! I have so many ideas for how this story is going be like. I'm sure you have read my story Give Me Hope and was excited to see a prequel of the story. I hope you enjoy this story! I'm sorry if the first chapter is short, for some reason all of my stories first chapters are short. So I will ne updating this story on Sundays until Give Me Hope ends, then I will update this on Saturdays. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night I talk to Peeta about somethings. I don't tell him about how I feel about him though. Peeta doesn't need me ruining his life. I've already gotten so many people killed during the war. Besides everyone I get close too ends up leaving me in some way.

I relax on my bed, not wanting to go to sleep. The nightmares have gotten worse Sometimes I can't take it. I get up and walk downstairs. I grab a cup and start fixing some coffee. Coffee helps me stay awake, most of the time. I sit down when I finish and start sipping the drink. I look out of my window, its raining and Peeta's light is on. Maybe he couldn't sleep either? Part of me wants to walk into his house and lay with him but the other part of me tells me to forget about it.

I give up fighting with myself so I get up and walk out my door. I must be crazy. I feel the rain hit me. Its cold, i guess that a sign that winter is on its way. By the time I reach Peeta's door, I'm soaking wet. I start shivering. I knock on his door and wait about 10 seconds before he answers. His eyes open wide when he sees me.

"Katniss! What are you doing outside at 1:00am when its raining?" He says pulling me inside his house.

I shrug. "I couldn't sleep" I simply say.

He sighs and then goes upstairs. He comes back down with one of his T-shirts and some pajama pants.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on my couch tonight" He says running his hands through his hair

I shake my head. "I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you"

I walk upstairs and he follows me. I lay in his be, he does the same. He doesn't wrap his arms around my waist like he normally does. At least I can fall asleep with Peeta in the room.

When I wake up the next morning, I notice that my head is on Peeta's chest. I slowy move myself away but Peeta's arms stop me. He pulls me closer to him. This surprises me but I don't mind. I continue to stare at his sleeping face, he looks so peaceful. I notice that his eyelashes are so blonde that you can hardly see them. He wakes up after an hour of me staring at him.

"Good morning" He says getting up

"Morning" I say following him.

He makes cheese buns for breakfast. I ate most of them because they were so darn good.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask

"I was going to help rebuild places today"He says

"Oh" I simply say. "Are you going to make another bakery?"

He shrugs."I don't know. Maybe I might rebuild one in a month or so"

The doorbell rings. Peeta answers it. Its a woman who looks about 19 with blonde hair and brown eyes. She's holding out some flowers to Peeta.

"Hi Peeta! I heard you were back in town!" She says

"Hey Claire! I haven't seen you in forever!" He says giving her a hug

Jealousy is what I feel.I can see Peeta dating her and they getting married and having mini Peeta's as babies. I can't stand that thought so I excuse myself from his house and head out to the woods. I'm tired of life, I'm tired of everything.

**Sorry that I didn't update on Sunday, I was super busy! Ugh I feel so bad. But anyway make sure you Review and make sure you tell me ideas that you would like in the story because I want to make you guys happy. See you this Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

After running of to the woods I go straight to the lake that only me and my dad knew about. I sit by the lake for hours before I decide to go home. Greasy Sae came over to cook dinner. She does that often but I feel like everyone cares about me but me.

I walk upstairs after saying hi to Sae. I walk into my room and crawl into my bed. I:m so tired and stressed. I'm only tired because of nightmares and I'm stressed because Peeta's back.

I take a quick shower, then walk back downstairs to eat dinner. Sae made some mashed potatoes, corn and baked macaroni. I stuff it down my throat then wash my dishes.

"Katniss, tell me how your feeling about Peeta here" She says

I hesitate but I sit down. "I'm alright" I simply say

She studies me for awhile before saying "Katniss did you notice that you blush whenever Peeta is in the room?" She asks me

"I don't blush" I say quickly

She shakes her head. " Give yourself a chance in life Katniss, you can't hide your feelings forever. I know you've been through a lot but you need to focus on the future instead of the past. I know you love Peeta because I can see it in your eyes" She says to me. She gets up to leave, she leaves me stunned. I don't deserve to love I don't deserve anything. My sister is dead, my mom moved to 4 leaving me alone, and now Peeta is back the person who've I've but through hell,told him I didn't love him, he lost his leg, and he got brainwashed by the Capitol. I am a horrible person.

**Hey guys i know it takes some time for me to update! Im actually working on this new story that I will put up very soon. So my updates aren't going to be regular until after I take my first exams which is in December and I always study 2 months before exams. Yes, I always want to make a good grade. So anyway I'll see you the next time I update.**


End file.
